Trunks and His Trials
by amy-chan6
Summary: Trunks finds himself riddled with problems ranging from school to best friends, oh and love. One of my charecters or two is added just a warning.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the DBZ characters or the show. I do add one character in this story whom is a mix of my character and a friend's. If ya dun like tell me I am always looking for ways to redo this and figure out new ways of writing.  
  
"Hah I got you!" Trunks said in Nikita's ear as he pinned her arms behind her back. They were at the World's Best Man competition. Trunks had once again pinned her.  
"You used your powers Trunks. You promised," Nikita said spinning to kick his jaw, jumping away before he could get to her.  
"I won't again I promise." He exclaimed, blocking her punches, trying to land his own. Soon he could no longer take it and hit her with a Ki blast.  
She tried not to hit anything out of bounds but was too late she landed on the edge of the bleachers. Her eyes glowed and her face grew red, "Trunks! You cheated! YOU promised!"  
"I'm sorry but there was no other way, for me to win" Trunks looked down at her noticing her red face, "I'll make it up to you."  
"Sure you will," she replied walking out of the arena. Running once she reached the hallway. There she covered her now soaked face, wiping the tears away, "Veggie's right. I am a weak onna. I should have had that match if it wasn't Trunks. I'm just plain weak." These comments just made her eyes water more.  
The tap on her shoulder made her jump, quietly she turned to come face to face with a pink and white bunny, with Trunks behind it, "I got this for you. Don't be mad at me, please?"  
Niki took the bunny from him, hugging it close, "I can't be mad at you for ever. I just don't feel good right now."  
Trunks nodded, "Ok, I can live with that. You did-"  
He was interrupted by her kissing his cheek and running away towards Piccolo, who had appeared around the corner, "Pickle-o!!" She launched herself into Piccolo's arms, crying into his shoulder, he held her close, "Shhh Niki-chan. It's ok. Let's go. " The years past slowly, Niki growing into every bit a girl. Becoming more distant from Trunks. Soon the time for her to go to High School was at hand. "TRUNKS come on, we're going to be late.!!!!!!!" Nikita called through his house, waiting on his doorstep, "Gosh, you're a senior and still running late." "No, just on the first week, I'll be on time after that." He called taking her hand in his pulling her behind him as he flew with her to school. Once they landed however, he took his hand away from hers. She looked around looking at the new school buildings, with out warning she was shoved to the ground by what seemed like a bulldozer, before she realized it was a mob of people going strait for Trunks. One girl had the nerve to push her down yet a second time and hang herself off of Trunks' arm, kissing him all over. Niki sighed, picking up her fallen things, "Sure Trunks you'll help me. To get trampled. I'll just go to my classes ALONE." She walked quietly around the campus when suddenly she was pushed to the ground, "Hey watch where you're going!" an unknown voice yelled. "I'm sorry if I'm in your way. I was trying to find my way to my classes when you so helpfully pushed me," She retorted, picking up her things. One of her books being held by a hand, came into her vision, "I'm sorry. If I'd of known you where lost I would have stopped to help. I've been having trouble paying attention lately." She looked at the person who had run into her, The boy about a foot taller than her 4 foot 6 inches, with black curling hair and matching go T, Looked down at her, "I'm too lost to pay attention myself at the moment." He smiled, "I'm Reoso. Would you like me to help you find your classes?" She nodded, showing him her class list, "Please?" He nodded, "I have a few classes with you, like this first one." He took her elbow quietly leading her in the right direction. As they entered the classroom she thanked him. After her first class, which went by well, she had problems, "Trunks. Where are you?" Nikita asked the air as she looked at her watch, "I'd better go before I am late." As she turned to leave she again bumped into Reoso, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm lost again." He chuckled helping her with her things, "No problem I will show you where it is. Don't worry about it." She shook her head, "Probably got caught up on something." "Or someone." Reoso put in, "Listen why don't I show you around 'till he shows up?" She nodded walking into the right classroom, "thank you." Lunch soon rolled around Niki was once again walking around looking for Trunks, when she found him talking to friends she knew she had batter stay back. Quietly she sat on a bench looking at the group of friends, wishing once again she had Trunks to talk to. "You don't really like her do you? I mean.. she's younger than you are. by like 3 years." One of his friends asked, tossing a chip in the air and catching it in his mouth. "Our parents make me. That's the only reason I pretend to care for her. I'd much rather her be out of my life." Trunks answered, popping a sucker in his mouth. His friends cheered as Niki promptly stood and walked away dashing tears out of her eyes, "I hate him." "Hate who?" Reoso asked holding a bag of chips out to her, "I noticed you have no lunch." "Trunks, and thank you. He has my money, but his friends got to him first." Nikita answered opening the bag. "Oh, well if he does it to you again. You can come hunt me out I have extra money always." Reoso answered following her to her next class. "Thank you," Nikita said quietly walking into her class. As he past by it. After her last class of the day Niki waited for Trunks at the stairs leading to the front door of the school, quietly she sat waiting after awhile had passed she noticed it had been over an hour and a half, She went to find a pay phone and call Bulma, Trunks' mother. After three rings Bulma picked up, "Hello?" "Hi Bulma. Is Trunks home yet?" Nikita asked keeping her voice even. "Yes Hunny. He's been home for over an hour." Bulma answered, "Where are you?" "I'm at the school. Don't bother telling Trunks to come get me. I'll be fine walking home. You can tell him he no longer has to pretend to care for me though. Bye." With that she hung up the phone and began to walk home. At the Brief's house the sound of a phone being pulled from the wall was heard followed by a, "TRUNKS BRIEFS!! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!" which rang threw out the neighborhood. "Y-Yes mom.?" Trunks asked peeking his head out of his bedroom door, shaking visibly from head to toe. "YOU left Nikita ALONE at school. Are you insane? Wait a minute I forgot you are your father's son. Of course you are insane. She's all-alone in that school Trunks. She needed you to show her around and take her home. I take it you forgot to show her around also?" Bulma glared at her son, crossing her arms over her chest tapping her foot. Before he could answer the last question he thought she'd ask came from her mouth, "What did she mean by 'YOU can tell him he no longer has to PRETEND to care for me.'?" "Uummm eeerrr. She said that huh?? Uh I dun know mom.. I'm going to go find her now." And he took off towards the sky to look for her. Nikita walked silently down the drive, taking a stuffed pink bunny with the faded words of, "I love you." Embroidered on the tummy, from her bag, she quietly held it in front of her as the tears found their way down her cheeks, "Yeah Trunks. You really do love me huh?? How much of my life have you lied to me??' The tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked, multiplying with each memory coming to her mind at that moment. "Nikita? Is that you?" Reoso's voice came from behind her, "Hey, what are you doing walking home?? You said you had a ride when I offered earlier." Nikita turned to him after wiping her tears away and stuffed the bunny in her bag, "He never showed up." Reoso grumbled getting out and holding the passenger car open for her, "Get in, I'll take you home." "Thank you, " She threw her things into the back of the car, getting in. "Hey, no problem, Just point out where I have to drop you off." He said getting in next to her and starting the car up again. "You can just take me to the black forest. I'll get home from there." Nikita said smiling over at him "But I want to take you home, You've already walked too far today. What's the problem with me taking you all the way there??' "Two words. Big brother. He and my niece are at the house already." Nikita smiled at his startled expression. "I've had experience with big bro's. How old is he." Reoso asked pulling up the drive to the forest, "which path?" "The right. My brother is twenty-three. And takes care of me very well. Yer lucky my other brother is with his girl friend tonight." Niki laughed quietly remembering something. He smiled, "How many brothers do you have?" Reoso asked getting less than three miles away form her house, gasping when he saw it. "My other brother is Goten, He goes to our school but was on vacation so won't start till tomorrow." Nikita smiled. He laughed when he saw a woman holding a rolling pin run out of the house, "Yeah I know him. He's one of Trunks' best friends though he deserves more." He pulled up to the woman, and stopped, letting Nikita out. She smiled getting her things, "Mom I'm fine, Reoso gave me a ride home." Chi-Chi was still frantic, "but You were supposed to come home three hours ago. And Now you come home with a stranger. What happened to Trunks. Who's he?" "mom calm down. This is Reoso I told you. He gave me a ride home when he saw me walking home, in the wrong direction I might add." Nikita said hugging her mother. "Umm Nikita.. ? I'm going to go ok??" He said when he saw Gohan walk out of her house. She laughed, "No problem. See you tomorrow in class." Gohan smiled, "Hey Sis. Ready to baby-sit?" She nodded, "Yup." She held out her hands for Pan to climb into them from her father's arms. Gohan smiled, "hey wasn't Trunks supposed to take you home?" Her face fell, "He forgot." Gohan blinked, "Oh. You'd better get inside. Pan-chan still needs a nap." Nikita got the hint and left, Pan in her arms, "Let's go Panny." Pan nodded, "Ok, Auntie Niki. Can you stay with me?" Nikita nodded, "Sure baby." Pan cheered. Trunks landed looking at Gohan and Chi-Chi, gulping when he saw Gohan's face, "Umm.. is Niki-chan here?" Gohan glared at him, "Do you deserve to call her that? You forgot about her today. Which is not the first time." Trunks Gulped, "Umm.. Is she here?" Chi-Chi nodded, "Oh yes she is here, but you may not talk to her she's working." Trunks nodded, "Ok, When will she be done?" Gohan smiled, "Not till tomorrow." Trunks nodded leaving them. Pan stood on her wobbly feet holding Niki's knees to keep balance, she looked up at Niki and asked, "Auntie Niki?? Why doesn't Uncle Trunks ask you out??" "Because he doesn't like me. He doesn't even like me as a friend Panny." Niki answered, picking her up to through her up in the air. Pan looked down at her, "But I dreamed that you two married!! He asked you on my birthday! And then- and then - and then you married on Daddy's birthday.. And then You had a baby on my mommy's birthday and then and then.. and then I woke up..!" Nikita blinked, "That's some dream. But it will not come true." "It will!! I know it will. I know it 'cause he's supposed to be my REAL Uncle." Pan said before yawning HUGELY. Niki smiled, "Time for bed." Pan shook her head, "No.. No.. I not tired." Niki laughed as she yawned again, "Yes defiantly time to go to bed." Lifting Pan to her shoulder, "Let's go." "No.. " She sighed in defeat, letting her aunt carry her to her room. Niki smiled, "come on little one the sooner you sleep the sooner you will wake in the morning to another day." Pan nodded, "and to daddy." Nikita smiled nodding, "yes to daddy I'll be at school when you wake up" Panny smiled hugging Her before she got into bed to sleep. ** As Niki got ready for bed that night she heard a tapping on her window blinking she put a robe on then opened the doors to her balcony. She came face to face with Trunks' fist, "What are YOU doing here?" She asked Icily.  
  
He blinked, "you hate me. I can live with that.. but I wanted to apologize.. You heard stuff you shouldn't of.. I was just playing around with the guys.. I didn't mean anything that I had said.." She raised an eyebrow not letting him in pulling her robe around her more, "So all you said about not caring about me was a lie to get them to like me??" On his nod she continued angrily, "You consider them friends to judge you by who you like and be friends with??" He blinked again, she sighed, "No.. you just want to look cool in front of their eyes. Instead of be yer own person, and actually think for yourself." Trunks just let her vent then said, "You don't understand they are my friends. " "Who don't like me and therefore you will not like me. Just to be hip with them." She interrupted. He sighed then nodded, "Yeah I guess but I can still hang out with you when not with them and I can show you around the school tomorrow." She just glared up at him, "I know my way around thank you. A very nice boy was able to show me around once he realized my BEST friend wasn't going to." Trunks flinched at how she had said "best friend" "So I don't have to?" She shook her head. "Though you do owe me for not being there. Like take me home." He nodded, "Umm sure no prob. See you then" With that he left. She sighed getting into her own bed. ** 


	2. The surprise

Niki walked around the school the next morning wondering to herself why people stared at her like she had a sign with the words, "Kick me" on her back. Reoso happened to walk by her then and not bump into her for once. He just smiled softly at her, took her elbow in his hands and guided her to a room where no one was. Once inside he made sure no one was in the room or around before he whispered a little too harshly, "You never told me you lost to Trunk Briefs at the worlds martial arts tournament..!"  
  
She blinked, "Was I supposed to that was like ten -eleven yearsago."  
  
"Rumor has it that he kicked your ass." He said looking her  
  
over.  
  
"Yeah that's because he did. Hence why he became champion." Niki  
  
said, looking up at him.  
  
He blinked, "But you were the last to fight him right?"  
  
She again nodded, "Yeah. You have a point..?"  
  
He nodded, "Word is yer almost or are as strong as him.."  
  
Niki blinked, "Umm possibly.. I haven't trained in awhile."  
  
Reoso blinked, "You look like you train all the time."  
She shook her head, "I only lift weights about twice a week."  
"well word has it that he's looking for a rematch." Reoso said. 


	3. Huh?

"well word has it that he's looking for a rematch." Reoso said. 


	4. rematch?

(sorry it took so long. Have had major blockage. And a few fam. probs.)  
  
"Rematch. Why?" Niki practically shouted. Reoso Put his hand over her mouth, "SHHHH! You want everyone to hear..?" She shook her head, he continued, "I heard his girlfriend talking about it. She said she'd seen photo's of you two you on the second block and him holding up the prize. When she mentioned it to him he said it was you, and that he beat yer ass. I'm not sure if she said it or not . but seems to me like someone wants a rematch. Tell me why.." Niki shook her head, "Dun ask me. I stopped training after that. Unless it's with my older brothers. And that's nothing big just making sure they play nice." "So you can beat yer bro..? Gohan..?" Reoso asked amazed. They both jumped when the bell rang. Luckily they were in their first class, "Come out to dinner with me tonight and tell me more..?  
  
She nodded, "Pick me up at seven." As she went back to her seat Reoso Smiled evilly, "I will soon have you in my trap my dear."  
  
(OOOO cliffy. Review) 


	5. their date

(FINALLY my writers block is gone and I can finally think of a plot twister for this thing.)  
  
Reoso looked at himself in the rearview mirror of his car as he drove to Nikita's house, "Oh I hope her bro aint there to question me. I just wanna have a nice night, maybe dinner, dancing oh yeah and the kidnapping." He pulled up to the drive parked then got out of his car to walk to the porch and ring the bell.  
  
Pan was the one who opened it, "Hello.. Are you here to take my Auntie Nikita out on a d-date?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her, "Yes I am little one is she here..?  
  
"I AM not a little one, "She said to him stubbornly, "I'm just vertically challenged. Auntie is in her room still. Can you come in and wait for her..?"  
  
He nodded, "of course."  
  
Pan led him inside where he sat on a couch and she climbed up beside him to start playing with her elephant doll, "Are you gunna marry my auntie?"  
  
He choked, "Umm I doubt it. I would just like to go out with her fore awhile.. get to know her better."  
  
Niki walked down the stairs clearing her throat, she was dressed in a simple blue dress, which hugged her curves perfectly. She bent down to strap her sandals, "You ready?"  
  
Reoso stood and stared, before Pan tugged his arm, "Put yer jaw back in. She's not that pretty."  
  
Niki giggles walking up to him, placing two fingers under his chin lifting his jaw to close his mouth, "Or am I?"  
  
Reoso cleared his throat once he took his eyes away from her, "Yeah I'm ready. Are you..?"  
  
She nodded, "mhm. Where are you taking me anyways?"  
  
He smiled a small little Italian restaurant where we can be alone and get to know each other. Then maybe I thought we'd go dancing or something."  
  
She nodded, "Sounds good," She took his hand and led him out the door closing it shut behind him.  
  
**  
  
Once they got to the restaurant Reoso went to the passenger side door to open it for her and help her out, "You ready for a good time.?"  
  
She nodded "Mhm. "  
  
He nodded, "Let's go then." Once inside he led her to the reception desk where he told the owner his name, "You should have a reservation for Reoso Juuhan."  
  
At hearing the name Niki blinked, she began to think to herself, "That's so much like Juuhanago.."  
  
The owner nodded, "This way please..?" The owner lead them to a secluded table where he asked them to sit once they did he handed them each a menu. "A waiter will be with you shortly."  
  
Reoso smiled, "You get what ever you want. Nothing is too expensive."  
  
She nodded, "ok."  
  
The dinner went by quickly with them each telling a little about themselves. Towards the end Reoso was quietly telling her his life, "So I've been alone ever since. No mother, no father to take care of me."  
  
Niki Nodded, "wow How awful."  
  
Reoso smiled, "Only sometimes. I have no one telling me what to do. SO its not really that bad."  
  
Niki nodded finishing the rest of her dessert. After which Reoso stood and held a hand out to her. She took it, "We go dancing now..?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, "Yup." He lead her back to the car, opening the door for her before getting in himself, "Its not that far away."  
  
"Ok," She nodded getting comfortable in the chair.  
  
Reoso pulled up to what looked like a deserted building yet the sound of loud music was booming off of the wall around them. He got out and pulled open Niki's door for her, "Here we are."  
  
She looked around her, "Are you sure..? This looks kinda run down."  
  
He nodded, "yeah it is run down but it's the best dancing music in town."  
  
She nodded, "If you say so."  
  
Reoso took her hand in his leading her inside. Niki looked around her expecting to see many people around her only to be mistaken. There was no one around not even a DJ. The only thing in the room was a Radio. The source of the loud music, "Huh..?" She turned to Reoso only to see that he was not there beside her. When she had stopped to look around he had disappeared.  
  
(if something is spelled wrong tell me.) 


End file.
